Possibilities
by ZCathie1998
Summary: ONE SHOT - A little scene set after the third book ends.


**Juliette and Aaron- emulating writing style**

 **Hey :) So this is another fanfic I found hiding in the notes section on my phone. I wrote it back in 2015. Basically, I was inspired to try to emulate Mafi's writing style after we had to do a similar task in class with another book. The task was hard because the author we were trying to mimic didn't have a distinctive style but I realised that Mafi did, so in my own time I wrote this up. The only thing I haven't emulated is the crossed out words. It is set after the end of the Shatter Me series. It's just a one-shot. Enjoy!**

My heart was racing like a thousand caged birds trying to escape. I walked into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. The girl that looked back was vastly different to the one of five years prior. The years had flown like wind ripping through a calendar. Page after page blown away, never to be seen again; only a memory fluttering around in the breeze. I remember looking in a mirror for that first time after Warner had asked what colour my eyes were. They had been a dull hazel. Now when I look into the mirror those same hazel eyes are bright and shining. I remember that tortured 19 year old boy who wanted so desperately to break free from himself, who pretended to be cruel, heartless and ruthless but in reality didn't know how to be any other way, didn't know how to show love. I hadn't realised it then but he always treated me like I was strong, always believed in me. He never wanted to protect me the way Adam did, he wanted to help me be the best I could be. I see that now. In his own twisted way, he loved me all along. Since then our little rebel group had grown. We occupied a large range of land now and worked closely with the civilians on re building houses. Winston and Alia were working on an air purifier to make the air safer and children were using the compound as a school. My friends and I never wanted to lead from the top, instead we lead from within. Out in the field, with everyone. We are one and the same.

The world wasn't perfect but it was getting better. I reached over to the bench a grabbed the box, opened it and held the millions of possibilities in my hand. The test was simple but it didn't stop my blood from turning into ice while fire consumed my heart. Aaron and I had left this to fate. What an unpredictable soul fate can be. She can hug you and burn you, push you off the Earth or raise you into the sky. She can give you arms and legs or scales and tails. She can be the giver of life or the bearer of death. And this time she has chosen to give me life, a tiny little soul full of potential and possibility. A part of me and a part of him. My blood turned to honey and the butterflies in my stomach flew out my mouth. If this is what fate wanted then this is what was meant to be.  
I touched my hand to my lip in awe. I would have to tell Aaron but I wasn't sure how.  
I went back to our bedroom but he had already left for that day. I didn't know which project he was working on for the day. I felt the balloon inside me deflate a little. At least it gave me more time.

I was checking on the civilians who were living in shared homes while more homes were being built today. The day felt like a slow carousel. Up and down and round and round. I wanted to tell Aaron before everyone else but it was consuming me. I kept touching my belly. I looked up and found Kenji looking at me weirdly. I just gave him a cryptic smile and walked away. As the day grew old worry unfurled within me like a waking leaf. It stretched itself out like a sunset shadow. Bathing me in darkness. This world isn't good enough. What was I thinking?! The sun still too hot, the snow still too cold. No animals roamed the land. Panic rose like a tidal wave.

"Juliette are you okay?" Kenji placed an arm loosely around me.

"Fine," I said too quickly.

Kenji frowned. "Go back to your apartment J, it's okay I can handle this." I sighed. Despite my protests Kenji sent one of our military men back in the tank with me. Apparently I was 'unfit to drive'. I am going to kick Kenji! I took the lift up to our apartment. We recently had a kitchen installed and I could smell cooking. Smiling to myself, I walked in and Aaron was standing in front of the stove in just his pants. Shirtless cooking, I could get used to this! Aaron looked up smiling his gorgeous smile. Bright green eyes. Taking me in. My bones were not holding me together, I felt like I was going to fall apart keeping this secret from him.

"Mmm, what are you cooking?" I asked trying to keep me voice casual.

"Well I had this elaborate dinner planned but Kenji paged me earlier today and said that you really wanted boiled rice... he swore he was not fooling with me but just so be sure I added some veggies." Aaron grinned. Dimples. Dimples puncturing my lungs driving into my heart.

"Yes Kenji was telling the truth," I said weakly. Aaron frowned.

"Just tired," I answer his unasked questions. We sat at the table. I complimented Aaron on his excellent cooking. I didn't need to, he knew he was a good cook but I wanted to break the tension. I didn't talk and he stared at me all dinner not pressing me to say anything but encouraging me all the same.

"Come on I will clean up later," he says taking my hand. In our bedroom Aaron led my over to the bed and sat me down.

I jumped up, "I am going to have a shower," I said hurriedly.

"Hey you," he whispered. I turned away, my world crashing down around me. I am not ready for this. I am just a stupid... "Juliette, are you breaking up with me?" He stammered. Everything stopped. I spun around.

"Aaron, no please don't think that. I just need space." I still had my back to him and he came and wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck.

"Juliette you're the strongest person I know." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I'll have a shower with you," I could practically hear him grinning. I nodded. We undressed and I put the water on. Aaron stepped in beside me. I let the water flow over me like a calming stream. Carefully I ran the bar of soap over Aaron's back. Then I turned him around and held his hands to my thighs. I moved his hands up my body and then settled them against my belly. I looked into his eyes. Searching. Waiting. Time froze. He looked at me with those intense green eyes. My bones were about to fall apart.

"Juliette?" he whispered.

It was as if my voice had been bottled up and put on a shelf just out of reach. He was staring at me in wonder, his hands pressed to my belly. I tried to reach my voice, up on tiptoes I strained. My fingers brushed the bottle and knocked it to the floor. The bottle shattered and my voice came rushing out.  
"Aaron, I'm pregnant."  
The seconds dragged on, they made their way around the room, then left and went around the world before Aaron spoke.

"I am so happy, love," was all he said, his smile reaching his eyes. Then he kissed my stomach and trailed kisses up my chest. Bubbles of happiness burst inside me. I laughed and hugged him.


End file.
